


VID: Dandy in the Underworld

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a dandy in the underworld. And 70s queer poly perversion is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Dandy in the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Dandy in the Univerworld, T-Rex  
> Video: The Rocky Horror Picture Show  
> Edited by Lila Futuransky

YouTube:  


Vimeo (password: frank):  


[Dandy in the Underworld](http://vimeo.com/47373946) from [Lila Futuransky](http://vimeo.com/user1440428) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com). [Download 60MB mov (zipped) here](http://queergeektheory.org/vids/Dandy_futuransky.mov.zip)  
  
[Announcement post on Dreamwidth](http://futuransky.dreamwidth.org/221065.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> Prince of players, pawn of none  
> Born with steel reins on the heart of the sun  
> Gypsy explorer of the New Jersey Heights  
> Exalted companion of cocaine nights
> 
> 'Cos he's a Dandy in the Underworld  
> Dandy in the Underworld  
> When will he come up for air,  
> Will anybody ever care?
> 
> Now his lovers have left him  
> And his youth's ill spent  
> He cries in the dungeons and tries to repent  
> But change is a monster and changing is hard  
> But he'll freeze away his summers in his  
> Underground yard
> 
> Cos he's a Dandy in the Underworld  
> Dandy in the Underworld  
> When will he come up for air,  
> Will anybody ever care?


End file.
